To Be Loved
by SilverIce0
Summary: "I love you. If you have to disappear, I want to disappear with you. You're not alone anymore." NaLu One-Shot!


**So this story is more focused on Lucy's life than the whole romance part. Sorry. This was originally made for my essay but I didn't need it anymore So it's kind of crappy.^.^; So I decided to change it up a bit and use it as a little one shot no matter how crappy it is.**

**To Be Loved**

My family use to be normal. I was happy, my parents were happy, and my brother would play with me all the time. We would go out occasionally, for dinner. My mother stayed at home, watching us, baking cookies every once in a while. My father worked in a well known company, I didn't see him often but when I did he was always smiling, hugging my mom as he walked through the doors with his bags at his side. That all changed though, and for the worst.

My mother died when I was around the age of seven, and when my brother had turned eight. She had been sick for over four months. My father was worried, and had to take leave from his job to take care of her. He took her to the hospital a month before she died. There she stayed hooked up to machines and where I would go visit her. She smiled no matter what even when she died she kept that smile.. I loved her more than I could ever love my father, why? Well that's because of what happened after her death.

He watched her die, and when he came home he was a stranger. Of course I was little and didn't understand at the time that my mom would not be coming back. That she was gone. Forever. My brother though, he knew. That was the last time I ever really spent any time with him. Since then he would be in his room, doing whatever it was he did. My father, he started he would occasionally drink now and then but then it got worse. When he wasn't at work, he was at home. He ignored my presence until I was ten.

As I turned ten my father lost it. It was probably the grief of my mom being gone, but after four years? One would think he'd be getting better not worse. He was short tempered. He'd come home from work and even though I was ten I could cook. I had to learn with no one else to do it for me. Of course it wasn't as tasty as I would have liked. When he came in I would greet him, only having him respond by him slapping me, giving me this look that sent a chill down my spine. It was so full of hate and disgust. And when I tried serving him my food, keeping the smile on my little face, he'd take a bite and throw the plate to the ground yelling at me. " What is this! I come home only to eat this disgusting piece of trash?!" Of course it didn't bother me. I was use to it.

By the time I was sixteen, I was really glad I was in school. Not having to be at home, even though my father didn't show up unless it was the weekend, or 10:00 at night. But being away from the one place filled with bad memories, was a relief.

I met a boy by the name of Natsu. He was strange. He had pink hair, and he couldn't keep the grin off his face. But he was also funny and cute. Nice and gentle yet strong. He played soccer. I started to hang out with him one day. It was great. It was easier now that I had someone to talk to, someone I was looking forward to meet. And soon, dealing with my father wasn't so bad. I walked with him every day to school and back.

I was walking home now, and it's late. My father was probably home by now. Maybe he came home two hours ago, I couldn't tell. It was dark and the moon was out, no clouds blocking it. And Natsu, he was walking me home. As I arrived at my house, I said my goodbyes and entered. Not before seeing his face though. He seemed worried. I wasn't surprised, I did tell him my father was an abusive drunk and all. There was nothing to be done about it. And if I said that out loud Natsu would have surely argued that I could just turn him in to the police. But who would turn in their one and only parent?

Bad question, because I would. I despised his very existence. Mother wouldn't be happy right now if she saw what her husband had become.

Silently opening the door as slowly as I could, hoping that my father wouldn't notice. But he did. He was standing by the door, arms crossed and a stone hard glare directed at me. I walked in shutting the door behind me. My gaze directed at the wooden floor.

" Why're you so late?" He asked, I could tell he was suppressing his anger for his face was turning a light shade of red. Why he would be so mad was beyond me. It's not like he set a curfew for me. He never even cared. " Well?" he said, impatience obvious as he tapped one foot against the floor multiple times.

" I was watching the soccer game at school." Was my answer. I winced as he moved. Afraid he was going to hit me again. Maybe this time he'd break something, and I would go to the hospital. No matter how much I could take, I was always afraid he'd kill me. But instead of hitting me, he turned around walking over to our kitchen.

" Get over here, " He said hatefully, " There's something we need to discuss." The way he said that was frightening enough. I walked over there, trying to keep myself from trembling which wasn't working so tried to keep it so he wouldn't notice. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me like this. I never hated my father until now. I always thought, and it probably still is, the reason was because of my mom. That because of her death he was upset. But it was like he always hated me. Maybe it was because I looked like her. Maybe he never really loved her? Though I knew it was because of her, and I knew it wasn't because he hated her my mind kept telling me. He hates you because he just does. He's a cold hearted beast.

And I've been telling myself multiple times that I hated him. But there's always that small part of me that believes he'll pull through and become the loving father he once was, for that short amount of time of seven years.

As I walked into the kitchen I was greeted by a rather tall brown haired man with brown eyes. He simply grinned and waved.

" Dan, this is my daughter Lucy, the one I've been telling you about. " The stranger nodded not taking his eyes off me.

" Nice to meet you Lucy." He said, " So, how will this work out sir?"

" Simple. Just do what you've got to do." I stepped back. What did he mean?

" Dad?" I started, he turned to me. The cold look not leaving his eyes.

"You're getting married. I need someone to take over my company when I'm gone."

"But Sting! He should be the one taking over!"

"Your brother doesn't answer my calls. He locks himself in his room. I'd say he's unworthy of taking on my business."

"I don't care about your business!" I yelled, " I'm not getting married to someone I don't know, even him!" I pointed at the man named Dan. He could kick me out, beat me to death but I will not ever marry anyone like him. My father pushed me against the wall and slapped me across the cheek. My face burned.

"Are you saying you'll be disobeying your father's orders?" He snarled. I officially hated this guy. Father or not. There was nothing I could do about it. But being under aged I'm sure I won't be getting married anytime soon. He struck me again.

" Stop it." My eyes darted over to the voice of my brother. His hand wrapped around our father's wrist. My brother cocked his head, and I darted out of the room, up the stairs and locked myself in my own room. Balling my eyes out for a reason that wasn't as bad as it should be. Not being loved. That hurt.

Turns out getting married wasn't the problem either. Months later, after endless fights and forced love, I wanted to leave. I was trapped with a man I didn't love.

I met Natsu one day walking around a park. He snuck up on me, grabbing my wrist and turning around, a smile breaking out across his face.

"Guess what!" He said happily, most like a schoolgirl getting a boy to confess his love for her.

"Our team won and we're moving on to the finals," I smiled as best as I could, he didn't notice right away but when he did, all traces of happiness left just like that. " What's wrong? " He studied me, probably noticing the fresh bruise I had on my face right near my jaw. " What happened to you?" I've never seen him angered like this, But I guess there's a first for everything right? " Who did this?" he continued.

I never told him anything about myself yet ever since I met him, there was something about him that insisted on staying beside me. And then a part of myself that enjoyed his presence. I always pondered, wondering whether or not it was okay to tell him. And every time I drew to the conclusion that my father would find out, and he would do something terrible. So I held it back. But now was different. I couldn't hide the fact that I was pregnant forever, he'd eventually see, unless I were to move. And so I told him. About my mother, about my father. How I'm being forced to see a man I didn't want to see. His face was scrunched up in furry. I had to keep him from running over to where I lived and yell at my father. I held him back. When he finally calmed down, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, why didn't you tell me you're getting married?"

"Because I was afraid, I still am " I answered. " Natsu…" I felt tears burning my eyes, "It hurts."

"Your face?" I shook my head the tears pouring out now. I hugged him. I walked off not saying anything. I trusted him to follow me.

The only people I didn't hate was my brother Sting and Natsu. Even though I rarely saw my brother I couldn't hate him. And Natsu? No matter how terrible my life was he was the reason I kept on going. There was something about him that warmed me. That made me feel alive. And the reason I wasn't as cold as my father.

I walked into my house, looking around and noticing that neither my father nor Dan was home. I glanced behind me seeing that Natsu was still behind me.

I walked up the staircase and knocked on my brothers door.

"Go away!" He yelled

"Sting it's me."

A short silence,"Lucy?" The door opened slowly. He grabbed me and pulled me in. Natsu's hand slammed against the door before my brother could successfully close it, "And who are you?"

"Her… boyfriend." Natsu said pausing before saying the word, yet stood tall and unwavering. Sting cautiously glanced at me. I nodded.

"Please let him in." He sighed and opened the door wider for him to get in.

"I swear, you try anything funny and you'll wish you'd been shot in the head right in the street before you even laid eyes on her." I warned.  
"I'd never hurt her." Natsu replied. He walked over to an empty chair in the far corner and sat down. Watching Sting as I took a seat on his bed.

"So Lucy, what's the problem." I narrowed my eyes.

"You know full well what's wrong."

"True," He said scratching his head,"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to leave." I said crossing one leg over the other as I watched my brothers reaction. His face shot up as he looked at me.

"What?!" He screamed only to quickly cover his mouth.

"They're not here right now don't worry," I said. I paused a while before answer his shout, "I'm going to disappear."

"Lucy-"

"It's for the best Sting! There's no point in me being here. Dad only hates me! Of course I can put up with that, but when he's forcing me to get married against my will? There's no way I can stay Sting. And like it or not I'm going."

"How are you going to_ Survive_ Lucy? Where are you going to get the money? Where are you going to live? Lucy, there's no way you can make it out there. The world is as cruel as our father."

"But not as bad." I said. "Anything is better. Even if I'm alone… Even if the entire world hated me Sting. I'd still go. I'm not wanted here."

"Lucy that's not true. You have me." Sting said gripping my wrists. His eyes pleaded with me.

"Sting you should leave as well. When I'm gone, I'm sure father will take his anger out on you." He gave me a small smile.

"I could leave whenever I want. I'm of age now. Besides, someone's got to keep that man from looking for you."

"Then you won't stop me?"

"Sometimes. You gotta do what you gotta do. And besides. Honestly, no matter how much I'd like you to stay. Some part of me is telling me you'd be much happier out there. Away from this place. Just… be careful will you?" He said hugging me.

Natsu stood up from his chair and walked over to us, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"She won't be going alone. I'll be with her." he said. "I'll make sure she's safe." My eyes widened.

"No Natsu…" I said turning to face him, "You don't have to be with me anymore. Sure your presence made me happy, and made my life easier to handle but I don't want to trouble you. I don't want to force you to be my friend and leave yours just to come with me. Natsu you should stay here. Maybe help my brother?"

"Lucy," He whispered leaning down. "I love you. If you disappear I want to disappear with you. You're not alone anymore." He pulled me up, "I've never felt the need to be away from you Lucy, no. Just the opposite. Being near you. Its made me want to be with you forever and never be separated. And if you say no. Well, I guess I'll come either way." He grinned baring his white teeth, "You can't stop me."

My heart was pounding so fast it could have jumped right out of my chest then and there. This was the first time in my life, someone has actually said that they loved me. But what if it was a lie?

"How long...how long have you… liked me."

"Lucy, I never liked you. I loved you since I met you. Sure you had your moments where you'd space out or had that blank look. Or that time where you were so out of it, you tripped on your two feet while carrying your lunch and spelt your milk all over your pants and nearly screamed your lungs out. But I loved you. Because you were kind and beautiful. Your scent is delicious. And I love how you wanted to hang out with me. Honestly, I never knew how much it meant to you to be around me. But when you were around me. I felt special. So Lucy, ever since we met, you were never alone. Because I was right there by your side since the beginning. Well not the beginning in when you were born but you get me right?"

I smiled. "Are you sure you'd want to leave? What about your family?"

"Well, I mean we don't really have to leave town do we? We could stay at my place." I frowned a little and thought it over. My father would surely find us, even with Sting keeping him away. It would be safer to just leave town for a while.

"I think we should leave." I said slowly, "We could explore other towns you know? I've always wanted to see the other towns."

"I think we could do that." He whispered, "My parents wouldn't mind anyway. They're gone." I shot up staring him in the eye and whispered those words back at him.

"They're gone?"

He nodded,"My mom's dead for sure. But my dad… I don't know where he is. Actually, going to other towns is a great idea. Maybe one day we'll meet up with him."

"I really do hope so, for your sake Natsu." He patted my head and grinned.

"Hey, even if he doesn't turn up somewhere. That isn't going to stop us from having fun right? We'll explore! It'll be like an adventure Lucy! Think about the great things that could happen! You and I … we can make friends together!"

He seemed happier than I was. I smiled, I could tell life would get interesting from here on out.

"So…Luce." I glanced up as he said the name he usually called me. "Well, so its official right?" His face was beet red, "You're my girlfriend?" Takin back my face also turned a deep shade of red but I smiled and glanced at my brother. He looked shocked. But as he met my eyes he broke out laughing, rolling on the floor.

He got up after a while, Natsu and I stared at him our mouths hanging open in astonishment.

"What? That was hilarious." He said, "I'm happy for you sis. Don't forget to call me. Maybe one day I'll come find you. And we can party." He laughed.

We stood there silent for a while longer.

"Well then I guess this is good-bye." He said. I shook my head.

"Saying Good-bye is like saying we'll never see each other again Sting. I'm pretty sure we'll see one another again."

"Let me correct myself then." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me into a hug, "Until next we meet little sis."

"Until next time...brother." With that I exited the room. "Take care of her." He said to Natsu as Natsu followed me out of the room. They clasped hands in a handshake before fist bumping each other.

"Count on it. You have my word." Natsu grinned nodding his farewell to my brother before taking my hand. We silently left the house with father not being home just yet.

I had no things worth taking. So we went to Natsu's house to gather money and his spare clothes.

"I'll buy you some nice outfits once we hit the next town. Alright?" He said, I nodded. We walked off, as the sun started to rise. Going to our first destination. Magnolia.

_I love you. Natsu._


End file.
